villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Sonic (Sonic Fear)
Metal Sonic is a major antagonist of the "Sonic Fear" series of fangames based off of the Creepypasta stories, serving as the titular main antagonist of Sonic Fear 2: Metal Sonic Out of Control and an antagonist in the upcoming Sonic Fear 3: The Apocalypse developed by yesmen10. He is Sonic's robotic clone created by Dr. Eggman to be his most deadly rival, and is eventually brainwashed by the Tails Doll into becoming an obedient servant of his. History Sonic Fear 2: Metal Sonic Out of Control The game starts with Dr. Eggman attempted to power up Metal Sonic with the Master Emerald, he steps in the machine and the process starts. However the Tails Doll shows up behind the machine and corrupts it, transforming Metal Sonic into a monster. He rushes at Eggman and kills him, hanging him on a cross in the Green Hill Zone. It is then revealed that Metal Sonic was responsible for crashing the Tornado and killing Sonic's friends. In the present, Sonic is wondering through Palmtree Panic and comes across multiple Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Sonic.exe clones. He manages to find his way out and witnesses the three villains holding the corpses of Sonic.exe's former friends, and goes off to fight the Tails Doll and Sonic.exe. After defeating the two demons Sonic ends up in Stardust Speedway, filled with duplicates of Metal Sonic. As Sonic is transported to multiple memories and past events he is transported to an illusion of Metal Sonic's first defeat. Metal Sonic reappears as a giant and Sonic fights him, eventually defeating him, but Metal Sonic snatches a Chaos Emerald away from him and disappears. But Sonic gains the emerald and chases after him. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles make it to Wing Fortress and Metal Sonic transforms into Neo Metal Sonic, attempted to kill Sonic by throwing spikes at him, but fails. He finally transforms into Metal Overlord and Tails Doll and Sonic.exe capture Tails and Knuckles, causing Sonic to chase after them. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and reverts Metal Sonic back to normal, just as he's about to be destroyed by Sonic, Tails Doll and Sonic.exe bring him away to be healed. Sonic Fear 3: The Apocalypse Sonic arrives in the rundown Metropolis Zone and encounters a fully healed Metal Sonic who fights him, Sonic beats him and Sonic.exe and Tails Doll arrive to his world to wreak havoc. Victims *1. Dr. Eggman: Presumably slashed a bunch of times. *2. Miles "Tails" Prower: Died by unknown causes after plane crash caused by Metal Sonic. *3. Knuckles the Echidna: Head and torso impaled on spikes after falling from the sky. *4. Amy Rose: Thrown into spike wall. *5. Big the Cat: Slashed twice. *Numerous innocent animals: Unknown. Assisted murders *1. Knuckles the Echidna (regular): Pinned down with spikes and decapitated by Tails Doll, revived later on. Gallery Videos Sonic Fear 2 Metal Sonic Fuera de Control SONIC FEAR 3 THE APOCALYPSE (DEMO DOWNLOAD) Trivia *Strangely enough, Metal Sonic's blood marks and mouth have disappeared by the events of the third game. Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Giant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessed Object Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Strategic Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Unseen Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic